This project will try various schemes to optimize the contrast of gray/white matter in the rat brain at 2T. Several pulse sequences will be used: projection, 3D ir-prepped gradient echo and 3D gradient echo, as well as FSE. A variety of flip angles and TI values will be tried for the gradient echo sequences motivated by results at 1.5T. T1, T2 and proton density will be measured in 3 rats in various brain regions such as CP (caudate-putamen), cortical gray, colliculum and corpus callosum. This will allow calculation of optimum contrast sequences. Under the assumption that the rat brain contains mostly 'gray matter', the necessary resolution to satisfactorily resolve the thin boundaries provided by white matter tracts and fluid regions will be investigated.